Una situación algo incómoda
by hikaros
Summary: Bolin está preocupado y ansioso por saber que es la luna de miel, al pobre de Mako no le quedara más remedio que tratar de explicarle las cosas que pasara... Este One shot "participa en la semana Makolin" del foro del cometa de Sozin espero que les guste contiene partes de AU


Disclairmer los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece son propiedad de Michael D.D y Bryan K, yo solo escribo esta historia puramente por diversión para que pasemos un rato muy entretenido

Este One shot "participa en la semana Makolin" del foro del cometa de Sozin

**Una situación algo incómoda**

La relación de noviazgo entre Opal y Bolin marchaba muy bien, tanto así que tenía planes para casarse dentro de unos pocos días, todo era felicidad en la vida del maestro tierra pero había algo que lo tenía un poco preocupado la luna de miel, el no sabía que era eso, Bolin a lo máximo que se había atrevido con Opal era darle unos cuantos besos

Tanta era su preocupación que esa noche pudo dormir imaginándose un mundo de cosas raras y extrañas, tal vez su hermano Mako le podría dar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero ya era muy tarde como para hacerlo tendría que ser paciente y esperar hasta mañana

Así pasaron las horas, ya había llegado un nuevo día y los rayos de sol entraban por la venta de la habitación de Bolin, él maestro tierra se levantó como un rayo de su cama y salió muy rápido de su cuarto , por fortuna para el su hermano aún se encontraba en el pequeño departamento que ambos compartían, Mako estaba sentado en a la mesa tomándose un café

—Hola bro…, te puedo preguntar una cosas espero que seas sincero es sobre un asunto sumamente importante para mi

—Si dime en que te puedo ayudar, que es eso que tiene tan serio y preocupado a mi pequeño hermano

—Bueno quiero saber que se hace la luna de miel— Mako que había tomado un sorbo de café al oír a Bolin, el oji dorado se atraganto con la bebida, el maestro fuego no dejaba de toser muy fuerte, Bolin le empezó a dar unos pequeños golpes en la espalda a su hermano para ayudarlo a respirar

— ¿Dije algo malo o lo es para que te pusieras así?

Mako ya se había recuperado de la impresión que le causo la pregunta de su hermano —No, no sé qué pasa en ese momento, yo aún no me he casado, porque no le preguntas a Tenzin el tal vez él te pueda ayudar— todo era mentira ya que Mako sabía muy bien lo que se trataba la luna de miel, el maestro fuego miro su reloj— te dejo ya me tengo que ir voy algo tarde para el trabajo, si llego tarde aunque así se por un minuto Lin es capaz de darme uno de sus largos sermones sobre la puntualidad y la responsabilidad

—No sé pero te noto algo nervioso a demás hoy es domingo no tienes que trabajar, tu sabes muy bien que Tenzin y Korra salieron a entrenar al templo aire del oeste, no me dejes así dime— Bolin se puso muy serio por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su hermano se fuera antes que le diera respuesta a sus dudas

—Pero, pero, porque yo— el maestro fuego estaba algo nervioso esa situación era algo incómoda para el, Mako no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos y sentir que un frío le recorría todo su cuerpo

—Eres mi hermano no cierto, y sé que puedo contar contigo y con tus consejos— Bolin miró con ojos de gatito a su hermano

—Ya deja de mirarme de esa forma, bueno no sé cómo haces para convencerme, pero escucha con mucha atención ya que no pienso volver a repetir lo que te voy a explicar

—Las abejas vuelan de flor en flor y meten su cola dentro de la flor para recoger el néctar algo así pasa en la luna de miel— Mako estaba tan nervioso que se le olvidó esa vieja historia

—Ya veo, de allí viene la miel pero que tiene que ver eso con Opal y conmigo no entiendo, no sé pero no me quieres contar la verdad

Mako suspiro muy fuerte el aprendió sobre las relaciones sexuales practicando con Korra en una noche loca una noche de copas y no le resultaba nada fácil explicarle a su hermano su experiencia, era un asunto muy privado, no le quedaba más que otra que tratar de contarle la dura realidad

—Tu eres la abeja y Opal es la flor tú le metes tu...

—Que, que sigue no pares no me dejes así

—Tu cosita en su cosita— dijo eso con una voz muy baja

—No te entiendo cual cosita en su cosita

Mako recordó que algún tiempo había comprado un vídeo educativo donde explicaban las relaciones sexuales sabía que algún día lo iba a necesitar

Encendido el reproductor de vídeo, el televisor y puso el DVD, —bueno en este vídeo te explican todo lo que pasa en la luna de miel— dijo Mako mientras se dirigía así a su cuarto en búsqueda de un libro para leer mientras duraba esa película ya que no se sentiría nada cómodo viendo ese tipo de cosas en compañía de su hermano

Todo comenzó muy bien con una pareja que no se dejaba de besarse los besos se transformaron en caricias, y luego a aquellos dos se empezaron a quitar la ropa al calor de la pasión y iniciaron a tener una relación sexual muy salvaje los fuertes gemidos llamaron la atención del maestro fuego para mala fortuna de Mako le había vendido un vídeo equivocado esa película educativa resultó ser una vídeo súper pornográfico catalogada como una cinta xxxx

Bolin tenía los ojos abiertos como platos no podía creé lo que estaba mirando, Mako corrió muy rápido hacia la sala y como pudo apagó la tv

Bolin tomo a su hermano por la camisa —no seas malo Mako no me quites la peli está en la mejor parte , no seas así— el maestro tierra empezó hacer muchos pucheros y berrinches pero ni así pudo conseguir que su hermano cambiara de opinión —¿Mako se puede hacer todo eso?— Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna el maestro fuego se sentía algo culpable, no podía cree que por su causa su hermano hubiera perdido la inocencia así de esa manera, como pudo se liberó su camisa de las manos de Bolin

—por qué no me dijiste que tenías esa peli que malo eres, no me querías compartir, que ya se a eso te referías mi cosita en su cosita— Bolin no dejaba de burlase

—Bueno, bueno ya, esa era la idea pero, ya me voy, me acordé que tengo que comprar unas cosas— el maestro fuego no quería que su hermano se burlara más de él estaba a punto de perder la calma

—Que pícaro eres te apuesto que ya pusiste en práctica lo que hay en ese vídeo con korra, pusiste tu cosita en su cosita, quien te ve tan serio resultaste ser todo un pervertido, debiste empezar por el vídeo en vez de ese cuento de las abejas y las flores, me puedes dejar ver un poquito más mira que esta la película está muy interesante y quiero que quedes muy orgulloso de mi y ser todo un tigre en la cama

Mako frunció el ceño al escuchar las cosas tontas que decía su hermano —ya te dije que no, no insistas más, este DVD lo voy a destruir a quemar ya sabes lo suficiente y no quiero oír más sobre este asunto — el maestro fuego guardo ese disco en uno bolsillos de su chaqueta

—Bueno como digas yo también ya me voy tengo que poner en práctica unas cositas aprendí hoy— Bolin salió muy contento a casa de su novia

—Qué hecho he creado un monstruo— decía Mako mientras con ambas manos se tomaba su cabeza

Fin

Espero que les guste mi pequeño aporte a la semana de Makolin no tenía pensado participar pero una amiga me convenció

No quedó muy bien lo sé no estoy acostumbrado a escribir comedia, al igual que Bolin unas ciertas amigas me están pervirtiendo con sus historias jajaja

Espero sus comentarios que tal les pareció esta loca historia y mill gracias por leer esta historia


End file.
